la desilucion no es una opcion
by invasora kareli
Summary: algo malo pasa, asiendo que dib y tak tengan una relación, dejando con el corazón roto a zim, pero lin le ayuda a distraerse y evitar que se suicide, lin se ve atraída a sía alguien pero ¿quien? descubran lo -un poco de datr falso, zatr verdadero y D.A.L.R (dib and lin romanse O O)
1. canciones de amor

Hola amigos como están, listos para la continuación de la historia de lin, no soy dueña de invasor zim ni mucho menos de las canciones que aparecen aquí.

Era un día de otoño, hoy era un día especial para zim ya que iba a celebrar 3 meses completos con tak como novia y esto se merecía una celebración.

Zim camino a la escuela casi volando de la felicidad, hasta que lin le puso el pie y se tropezó

Lin: ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Zim: no nada… oye por cierto, que le gustan a las chicas

Lin: ¿Por qué?

Zim: le quiero dar algo a tak.

Lin: no se mucho sobre chicas

Zim: pero eres una

Lin: pero no me comporto como ellas, bueno que tal un cuchillo

Zim: es en cerio

Lin: a tak no le gustan las cosas cursis, dale algo que venga de tu corazón.

Zim: algo a si como un riñón

Lin: tú no tienes riñones.

Zim: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Lin: las chicas entre si se comprenden, y la estuve espiado.

Zim: no, hablo del riñón

Lin: no se

Zim: entiendo

Lin: suerte

Lin entro a la escuela seguida por zim, salón de clases de la señorita bittres, todos los niños estaban sentados, zim se le cocinaba el cerebro, a zim le salía humo de la cabeza, lin tenía un sartén encima de la cabeza de zim, estaba asiendo huevos estrellados.

Lin: huele delicioso

Zim: lo tengo

A zim le dejo de salir humo y su cabeza volvió a su estado normal, lin bajo su sartén y se comió los huevos.

Lin: están deliciosos, gir ¿quieres unos?

Gir se levantó de su asiento y tomo un huevo.

Zim: hagan silencio estoy asiendo algo importante

Zim tomo una hoja de papel y empezó a dibujar, era un dibujo de él y tak, más que un dibujo parecía unos cuantos garabatos y un corazón, terminando guardo su dibujo en su pack y fantaseó durante toda la clase, terminando la clase salió al patio de juegos.

Lin: como te fue romeo, ¿ya tienes el regalo?

Zim: aquí lo tengo –saco el dibujo de su pack-

Lin: es muy lindo, le encantara.

Zim: gracias, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Lin: si yo fuera tu lo dudaría, oye ablando de otra cosa, recuerdas que te conté que quería formar una banda para la muestra de talentos que organizará la escuela.

Zim: si

Lin: necesito a un vocalista y quiero ver como cantas

Zim: pero no se cantar

Lin: no te preocupes tu solo concéntrate y las palabras saldrán solas de tu boca.

Zim: no lo se

Lin: a las chicas como tak, les gustan los chicos que están en bandas de rock.

Zim: te escucho

Lin: ven a mi casa después de la escuela

Zim: esta, bien.

Después de la escuela zim se encamino a casa de lin, más bien los dos caminaron juntos, llegando a la casa de lin, fueron al garaje donde estaban Skoodge y gir con instrumentos.

Zim: ¿qué asen aquí?

Lin: ellos son mi banda

Skoodge: y yo toco el bajo

Lin: ¿Quién te pregunto?

Zim: ¿bueno que ago?

Lin: párate aquí

Lin encamino a zim a una x marcada en el piso, y le puso una computadora electrónica, con la letra de la canción.

Lin: ves las palabras de aquí

Zim: si

Lin: tú leerás esto en vos alta cantando según el ritmo de la música

Zim: muy bien

Lin: ¿estás listo?

Zim: estoy nervioso

Lin: solo yo, Skoodge y gir te escuchamos, vamos no seas timido.

Zim: oki doki

Lin: muy bien, empecemos

Gir: 1…2….3…4…

La música empezó a sonar, zim no sabía qué hacer

Zim: espera lin

Lin: ahora que

Zim: ¿No me puedes ayudar?

Lin: está bien

Lin tomo una guitarra de madera, se sentó en un banquito y empeso a tocar.

(No me critiquen si no le entienden a la canción)

Lin: en el gran camino por recorrer, siempre en ti pensando estoy, en mi mente estas, parece como si fuera ayer, el día en que yo te conocí, en el gran camino por recorrer, no importa el final, aquí ya no estás, volveré es te amor para protegerte, nunca olvides esto por favor, ah me siento sola, y no puedo alimentar este sentimiento, oh y no se a que camino llegare asía ti, para que me así con vida, en el gran camino por recorrer, no llegaré sin pensar a nuestro nuevo mundo, aunque no también sobreviré, y yo se que nunca me perderé, en el gran camino por recorrer, sigo pensando en ti, junto a ti podremos edificar este esperado mundo ideal.

Skoodge y gir empezaron a aplaudir con lágrimas en los ojos

Skoodge: bravo

Gir: ¿puedo tocar la batería?

Lin: si gir puedes tocar la batería…ves es fácil, inténtalo.

Zim: creo que si

Lin tomo una guitarra eléctrica

Gir: 1…2…3…4…

Zim: Sabes que es la inseguridad,  
Sabes lo que es sentir la soledad,  
Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad

Porque ahora ya no tengo donde esconder el miedo  
Y el miedo sigue vivo se la vive aquí conmigo  
Yo me baso en la apariencia con placer y sin conciencia  
Esperando a que algún día tu atención fijes en mí

Es por eso que ahora visto así  
Quiero ser elegante y es dinero hasta el fin  
No podré proyectarlo me lo tengo que creer

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural  
Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar  
Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental

Como me peinaré esta noche  
Que ropa me combinará mejor  
Tener tu interés, convertirlo en amor  
Quisiera poder saber que piensas  
¿Me veré bien o acaso me veo mal?  
Se que es patético, pero en mi es normal

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural  
Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar  
Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural  
Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar  
Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental…

Lin empezó a aplaudir discreta mente

Lin: creo que encontré a mi vocalista

Zim: ¿lo icé bien?

Lin: créeme me encanto

Zim: gracias…

(¿Final? No todavía no, faltan otros… como 4 capítulos mas no se preocupen los subiré pronto adiós se despide "lin")


	2. venganza de antemano

Hola como están compañeros están listos para una dosis de más de mis fanfics, traigan sus bolsas de vomito para unas cuantas escenas datr… espero (vomito)… espero que estén… (Vomito) listos… (Se desmalla)

Cuando zim termino de ensayar, camino al parque, corto una simple flor, silvestre se recogió el cabello, y se sacudió su uniforme, camino unas cuantas cuadras, hasta ver un restaurante elegante, se disponía a irse cuando algo, o más bien dicho, alguien llamo su atención, en una mesa junto a la ventana, estaba tak sentada, riendo con dib… ¿dib? Se volvió loca (vomito) zim lucia triste, no se explicaba tal escena, zim apretó su puño hasta hacer trisas la flor que tenia, zim volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana, viendo como tak y dib se dan un beso, eso bastó como para destrozar el corazón de zim.

Zim: t-tak

Zim dijo con una voz fría y cortada, y con lagrimas en los ojos, zim saco el dibujo de su pack, para hacerlo volita y golpearlo contra la ventana, eso bastó para llamar la atención de tak, y dirigir su mirada a la ventana, donde estaba zim, llorando y con el corazón destrozado… literalmente, tak iba a decir algo cuando zim salió corriendo de su vista.

Zim corrió hasta un callejón y se sentó en un rincón, avía empezado a llover, sin embargo era más el dolor que sentía por tak, que el dolor que le asía la lluvia no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Zim: ¿porque todo lo malo le pasa a zim?

a/n: pobre zim todo lo malo le pasa a él me da lástima…. (Vomito) espero que les allá gustado no se les olvide comentar adiós si lo sé fe corto el capitulo


	3. un nuevo comienzo para la frustacion

Hola amigos, he tenido mucho tiempo libre y tengo que distraerme un rato a sí que solo porque ustedes lo pidieron… aquí está la tercera entrega de mi mas reciente fanfic (no soy dueña de invasor zim) sin mas preámbulos disfruten

1 semana después

Esta zim tirado en un sillón viendo una telenovela, comiendo helado de chocolate, llorando; estaba todo mugroso y a su lado están gir, mini alce y una rata acompañándolo en su llanto.

Zim: ¿por qué? María ¿Por qué? ¿no ves que Ricardo es un hombre maravilloso

Zim come mas helado mientras llora, en el televisor se puede apreciar a dos hombres discutiendo por una mujer

Hombre 1: ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Mujer: perdón pero ya no me siento atraída por ti

Hombre 2: es cierto, tengo millones, 30 autos deportivos y a la chica ja, ja

El segundo hombre y la mujer empezaron a reír como locos.

Zim: yo te comprendo Ricardo

Zim se levanto del sillón y se fue por la puerta del frente, de un montón de basura sale un niño muy asustado.

Niño: mami ¿eres tú?

De otro montón de basura sale una rata y se come la cara del niño, devuelta con zim, el está sentado en una mesa bebiendo una soda en mc burguesas, ablando con un vagabundo.

Vagabundo: y para que ven istes a mi

Zim: dicen que das buenos consejos, veras tenía una novia, pero esta me engaño por alguien con cabeza grande

Vagabundo: yo tenía una novia, pero ella me rompió el corazón y termine siendo un vagabundo.

Zim: yo no quiero ser un vagabundo

Zim salió de mc burguesas más triste de lo que entro, empezó a caminar unas cuadras cuando perdió el control y empezó a escuchar una vos electrónica como la suya

Zim: estúpidos sentimientos, solo sirven para joder la vida.

Voz: ¿son estúpidos no?

Zim: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Voz: yo la voz interna de tu pack

Zim: ¿tengo una voz interna?

Voz: si

Zim: ¿en mi pack?

Voz: si

Zim: ¿Cómo es que?..

Voz: ¡no me cuestiones soy una voz emanando de tu pack! Algo así como un gas, todos tus recuerdos y sentimientos los tengo guardados en mis entrañas, como una computadora.

Zim: entiendo y no puedes hacer algo para que estos sentimientos, como el amor y tristeza desaparezcan.

Voz: claro, pero serian remplazados por odio e ira, asía la persona.

Zim: bueno hazlo

Voz: no puedo yo solo, necesito que me reprogrames.

Zim: entonces cierras la boca y vamos a mi laboratorio.

Voz: hipotéticamente no tengo boca y también es mi laboratorio.

Zim se fue a toda velocidad a su laboratorio y estuvo trabajando toda la tarde. Ya era de noche todo estaba solo, solo estaba una niña el cual su nombre es lin, lin toco desesperadamente a la puerta de zim, al ver que nadie le abría abrió la puerta de una patada y entro.

Lin: ¿zim estas hay? ¡Sal ahora mismo!

La casa de zim estaba limpia, todo en su lugar, pero hay algo diferente, todo está adornado de color rosa y carmesí, zim salió de su laboratorio saltando y tenía a su al redor un montón de conejos y animales.

Lin: zim que te paso te vez horrible

Voz: algo salió mal, envés de que sus sentimientos sean remplazados por el odio y la ira, estos causaron felicidad y alegría, por favor sálvame de este tormento, no soporto lo bonito.

Lin llevó a zim a su libratorio y siguiendo las órdenes que le daba la voz este pudo regresarlo al estado normal, pero sin sentirse triste, solo normal.

Lin: ¿zim te sientes bien?

Zim: claro, porque el increíble invasor zim, no iba a sentirse bien.

Lin: perfecto, ahora que estas mejor… mueve tu estúpido trasero al centro comercial, iremos a comprar ropa.

Lin tomo el brazo de zim y lo llevo hasta la salida

n/a: ¿cómo les pareció? Trate de poner una clara lógica bueno ustedes opinan adiós de despide lin y no olviden comentar XD


	4. canciones

Hola amigos listo para el cuarto capítulo eso espero, este capítulo contiene dalr ye mencione que significa prepárense y disfrútenlo: 3-nota: si ustedes fueron a la invader con 2011 y escucharon la cansion I Kissed a Girl la cual cantaron zim y dib para tak sabran como canta zim (al final zim se queda con tak XD) al final pondré la letra de la cansion I Kissed a Girl-

(No soy dueña de invasor zim o las canciones que aquí se muestran)

Lin y zim llegaron al centro comercial, y entraron a una tienda de ropa.

Zim: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Lin: no seas estúpido, te comprare ropa para la presentación de talentos.

Zim: está bien

Lin: pruébate esto, esto y esto…

Lin le da un montan de ropa, pasaron unas horas y salieron con todo lo que necesitaban

Lin: te veré mañana en el auditorio de la escuela ok

Zim: ok

Lin salió del centro comercial, dejando a zim solo con sus bolsas, zim camino hasta su casa, se recostó en su sillón.

Zim: algo me falta ¿pero qué?

Zim bajo a su laboratorio y entro a un cuarto de color blanco, zim se pincho el dedo con una aguja y empezó a escribir con sangre en la pared "tak"

Zim: ¿Quién es tak?

Zim se quedo dormido en el suelo pensando ¿Quién es tak?; a la mañana siguiente zim se puso la ropa que le compro lin, el traía puesto una camiseta con rayas blancas y negras sus mismos pantalones, botas de cuero, el se puso sombras en los ojos y se fue, el parecía una persona gótica con eso puesto, pocos minutos después llego a la escuela donde lin lo esperaba. Ella tenía puesto un vestido corto color negro, botas de cuero sombras de ojos, lápiz labial color violeta oscuro y guantes color negro

Lin: hasta que llegas

Zim: perdona

Zim camino asía la puerta para entrar a la escuela, cuando lin noto una herida en el hombro de zim, no era una herida tenias escrito tak con sangre.

Lin: ¿Qué te paso?

Zim: no lo recuerdo

Lin y zim prosiguieron a entrar al auditorio, cuando llegaron

Que equivocados estabamos  
al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser  
para siempre ser

me prometiste y me mentiste  
te prometi nunca mentir fijate  
un castigo haz de merecer

lin: decepcion es algo que no hubo entre los dos  
y al final tu lo hiciste algo real  
tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazon  
retiro lo dicho

zim: recuerda que siempre tu fuiste  
quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien  
no tienes mas corazon lo diste a beneficencia de el  
pobre de el

agaradece y pide  
que todo lo que te deseo  
nunca jamas se haga realidad  
destrozaste mi sueÒo con tu orgullo  
te arrepentiras ya veras

lin: decepcion es algo que no hubo entre los dos  
y al final tu lo hiciste algo real  
tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazon  
retiro lo dicho

recuerda que siempre tu fuiste  
quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien  
encaja esta espada en tu yugular  
experiencia tendras  
muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas

lin: llevame colgado en tu garganta como una medalla  
te estirare mucho me encanta verte ahogándote  
tu piel se hace azul y no te ves tan mal

no naci para amar  
y aprendi que solo causa el mal  
no naci para amar  
batalle pero te deje entrar

retiro lo dicho  
oh wu oh

recuerda que siempre tu fuiste  
quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien  
no tienes mas corazon lo diste a beneficencia de el  
pobre de el.

Una vez acabada la cansion todos aplaudieron, y el telón bajo.

n/a: como les pareció :3 me esforcé mucho ahora la cansion:

I kissed a girl

Editar

I kissed a girl es una canción cantada por Zim y Dib para Tak en la InvaderCon 2011 como una canción de una clase de episodio especial del regreso de la serie a la televisión.

Letra

**Zim:** Esto creo que me confundió  
Nunca lo olvidare-e  
Yo me empece a alegrar  
Creo que ella lo sabe-e  
No es lo que, estoy acostumbrado a crear  
Sólo yo quiero probar  
Como tengo curiosidad por Tak  
Me llamó la atención mucho más

**Zim y Dib:** Besé a una chica y me gustó  
El sabor de su labial cereza  
Besé a una chica sólo para probarlo  
Creo que a el no le intereza (Zim mira mal a Dib y el le hace lo mismo)  
Eso parecia mal  
Se sentía tan bien  
y creo que me enamore-e  
Besé a una chica y me gustó  
A mí me gustó

**Dib:** Cierto, yo adoro su nombre  
No creo que importe tanto  
lo experimentare mejor  
parece que me envolvia un manto  
No es cómo debo comportarme  
No es lo que un humano debe hacer  
Mi cabeza se confunde tanto  
(**Zim y Tak:** ¡tu cabeza es enorme!)  
Es difícil, a la razón obedecer

**Zim y Dib:** Besé a una chica y me gustó  
El sabor de su labial cereza  
Besé a una chica sólo para probarlo  
Creo que a el no le interesa  
Eso parecía mal  
Se sentía tan bien  
y creo que me enamore-e  
Besé a una chica y me gustó  
A mí me gustó

**Tak:** Nosotras somos tan mágicas  
La piel suave, somos más que hermosas  
Difícil resistirse a lo genial  
Demasiado bueno para negarlo  
No es nada del otro mundo, es como un regalo

**Zim, Tak y Dib:** Besé a una chica y me gustó  
El sabor de su labial cereza  
Besé a una chica sólo para probarlo  
Creo que a el no le interesa  
Se sentía tan mal  
Se sentía tan bien  
y creo que me enamore-e  
Besé a una chica y me gustó  
¡A mí me gustó!

Termina la canción...

**Zim:** Ahora... ¿a quien prefieres Takkie?  
**Dib:** Eligeme a mi ¡recuerda todo lo que...!  
**Zim:** ¿Recordar? já, ¡yo hice mil cosas por ella!, ¿no es cierto Tak?... ¿¡Tak!?.  
Tak se iba con Mimi  
**Tak:** Sigan intentando fracasados...

(Dib y Zim miran a la derecha y empiezan a gritar)

Dib se hace polvo por el rayo y Zim dice: ¡GANO ZIMMIE!  
Zim persigue a Tak diciendole desesperadamente mientras termina la escena...  
¡Necesitas un abrazo de Zim! ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!

Tak se voltea y besa a zim (lo tachado no pasó XD aunque hubiera sido genial)


	5. recuerdos recuerados

**Hola amigos listos para la última entrega de mi fanfic y esto merece una celebración. (Nota: después de este fanfic prometo muchos otros como la reunión siniestra) prepárense, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y en especial a radiack por preocuparse por mi salud (he estado enferma) bueno aquí esta, ahora si pondré dalr (no pude ponerlo en el otro capítulo porque me dio flojera XD) y un saludo a su prima también XD.**

Recuerdos recuperados:

Una vez que acabo la función, los 4 fueron a cambiarse y esperar a que digan quien gano.

Zim: como estuve

Lin: bien no estuvo mal, seguro ganaremos.

Lin le sonrió y zim le devolvió la sonrisa, iban a decir algo cuando la anunciadora hablo.

Mujer: ahora en tercer lugar, keef y su presentación con sus maracas.

Keef sale atrás del telón toma su trofeo y se va (necesitaba extras y keef me agrado)

Mujer: en segundo lugar, el coro de fenómenos masculinos de la escuela

Detrás del telón sale un grupo salen niños con forma de rata y se comen su trofeo.

Mujer: y solo porque ustedes lo pidieron, en primer lugar… ¡sus compañeros del salón de la s. bittres!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y se levantó el telón mostrando a los cuatro con sus instrumentos.

Mujer: que les parece que si para celebrar, que tal si nos cantan otra cansion.

La música empezó a sonar, los niños empezaron a aplaudir según el ritmo.

Gir: 1… 2… 3… 4…

Zim: nena adiós, No logre despedirme

Es culpa del ebrio que sigue estando libre

Te extraño aun, no te he llorado

Y donde sea que estés, podrás pensar poco en mí de cuando en vez…

Lin: vete a dormir, solo puedo hablarte en sueños…

Metido aquí, no puedo ni fruncir el sueño fácilmente.

Lenta frente aquí no hay dolor, no hay memoria.

De cuando estoy bien…

Zim y lin: y no sangraremos, carezco en mi interior

Fue un error, solo me queda aceptar la desunión

Y ya al verte así, encarna la ironía, que hay en mí al verte así

Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír…

Zim: en tu funeral, por fin logre llorarte

Me odian tus padres, me asen responsable

Palabras a tus familiares, me limite a decir,

Que mi lugar, siempre será junto a ti…

Lin: vete a dormir, anda a hablar conmigo

Un simple beso aquí esta prohibido

En son destello

Y anqué no lo creas, te extraño

Aquí no estoy mejor…

Zim y lin: y no sangraremos, carezco en mi interior

Fue un error, solo me queda aceptar la desunión

Y ya al verte así, encarna la ironía, que hay en mí al verte así

Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír…

Zim: y no sangraremos, carezco n mi interior

Fue un error, solo me queda aceptar la desunión

Zim y lin: y ya al verte así

Reencarna la ironía que hay me mi al verte así

Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír…..

Termino la cansion, todos aplaudieron, recogieron su premio que era una lata gigante de atún y un reconocimiento, cuando algo llamo la atención de zim, era una chica con cabello de color azul (ya sabemos quién es)

Lin: ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

Zim: lin… tú sabes quién es tak

Lin: si te digiera te deprimirías

Lin se marcho, dejando a zim solo, zim camino hasta su casa, estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió una presencia se dio media vuelta y vio a tak.

Tak: ¿z-zim? ¿Estás bien?

Zim: ¿quién eres tú?

Tak: soy yo, tak

Zim: ¿t-tak?

Zim estaba tratando de recordarla pero algo lo detuvo

Voz: ¿qué haces? no te atrevas a recordar

Zim recuerda todo lo que tiene que ver con tak, desde su llegada a la tierra hasta el día en que binó al la tierra otra vez, como su obsesión con zim (esta necesita marido XD) todo e septo su traición.

Zim: ¡tak!

Dijo en tono de felicidad, zim corrió y la abrazo, para luego darle un desesperado beso en los labios, después de unos segundos zim rompió el beso.

Zim: tak no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Tak: yo también

Tak suspiro y le correspondió el abrazo, dejando a estos tortolos, lin llega a su casa, como siempre esta vacía, ella se disponía a entrar cuando algo llamo su atención, era el llanto de alguien y provenía del techo de la casa membrana, lin escalo hasta la azotea, y vio a dib abrasando sus piernas y llorando.

Lin: valla eres más débil de lo que creí.

Dib: ¿lin eres tú?

Lin: si soy yo

Dib: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Lin: deja de hacer preguntas tontas

Dib: perdón.

Dib se voltea para que lin no lo viera en ese estado.

Lin: ¿es tak verdad?

Dib: ¿Qué?

Lin: siempre tak, no se que se figan los hombres en ella.

Dib: bueno ella es bonita y tierna

Lin: si como no

Dib: ¿a ti que te pasa?

Lin: ¡tak! Ella es mi problema, nadie me toma en cerio, se burlan de mí, y me odian, mientras ella es la miss universo y la mas amada

Dib: ¿de que estas ablando?

Lin: estoy harta de que todos se fijen en ella, que tiene ella que no tenga yo.

Dib: no se ¿a zim?

Lin se molesto por lo último que dijo, agarro su cuchillo y se lo encajo en el hombro de dib.

Lin: por lo menos tengo buena puntería.

Lin se acercó a la cara de dib saco el cuchillo de su hombro y lambio la sangre.

Lin: que tan especial es esto

Lin beso a dib en los labios, asiendo que dib se sonrojara, después de unos minutos lin rompió el beso.

Lin: dímelo cuando dejes de estar en shock

Lin pateo a dib en la entrepierna y de un salto bajo de la azotea dejando a dib mal herido.

**N/A: como les pareció el final, trate de hacerlo sádico para mis fans del gore, también les mando saludos a mis amigos y compañeros de amantes del gore por ayudarme en dar ideas, hasta otro fanfic, se despide "lin" y que no los muerdan los bebes vampiros mutantes :3 **


End file.
